


The Tulip

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flower meanings, Gabriel is a Softie, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Sam the flower thief, bad flower pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: People always said he need to be out more with people, they couldn’t see Sam likes being by himself. Sam likes doing things alone, he likes reading alone, running alone, and he especially likes being alone with his parents on weekends. However as much as Sam likes being alone, he hates to be lonely.Gabriel gladly decided that from the moment he saw the flower thief, he wouldn’t let the man be alone anymore.





	The Tulip

“Sam. Sam! Look at me,” John Winchester called out to his son down the hall as heads turned in the police department. “Saving people, fighting crime, it’s what we do. What else could you ask for? Come back here Sam!” Sam Winchester didn’t say anything, there was nothing left to be said, he made his argument enough times. 

“Good bye Dad.” 

John Winchester’s breath hitched as he watched his son walk out the door, Sam’s police badge laid on his desk along with resignation papers. That was years ago and nothing really changed. Dean still called his younger brother, but they weren’t constant and Sam could never blame him. 

When you’re a police officer, you always have a criminal to lock up and now that Sam was a lawyer, well it didn’t give the brothers a lot of time together of course. Sam woke up Saturday morning to warm sun beams hitting his face and sighed happily into his pillow. 

He didn’t have to be called into work this weekend so the Winchester slowed down to enjoy his breakfast next to the window. Sam checked his phone to find two messages by Jess about a party with Nick and Brady. The brunette politely declined, he liked drinking alone and even if he did go, he would end up having to carry a drunk Nick home.

Sam got ready for a run in the park and took one last look at his place as he put in headphones. People always said he need to be out more with people, they couldn’t see Sam likes running alone and listening to his music by himself. 

It wasn’t a long ride and the brunette got to the park fairly early for a good run. Sam observed the people on his run and unconsciously slowed down to watch their interactions. There were couples holding hands, friends laughing and slinging arms around each other, and children playing or wrapping their arms loving around parents.

The man shook his hair out of his face before picking up the pace, he enjoyed being alone over having someone talk constantly in his ear. Sam came back to his apartment and crashed on his couch with a sigh and a glass of water. Picking up a book from the side table, the brunette began losing himself in words as time went by. Reading alone was great in Sam’s opinion, he could have time to himself without distractions and fully enjoy the story.

Sam looked up when the clock chimed 3 and pulled himself up into a sitting position with a yawn. Sam changed out of his sweaty clothes and found a fairly warm jacket in his closet as he got ready. The brunette got in his car with a sigh and looked at himself in the rear view mirror before taking off.

The man slowed down in front of a bright yellow house with a flourishing garden of flowers. Sam quietly stepped out of his car and walked over to the garden. His eyes admire the hard work put into such beautiful creations before he found the tulips. Leaning over, he carefully plucked two of them and gently cradled them in his hand as he turned back to his car.

“Hey you! Stop right there!” Sam stopped by his car and turned around to find a blonde jabbing a finger at his chest. The man had dirty blonde hair swept back and was in overalls that were covered in dirt with a sunflower resting in the chest pocket. Sam watched the man huff while trying to control his eyes from wandering all over Sam’s body as he waved his hand around with gestures. 

“You have been taking my darn tulips for months and I decided to do something about it,” With that said, the blonde made his way over to the other side of Sam’s car and got in. Sam blinked at the man’s actions and cautiously got back in the car. 

“What? I don’t bite, I’m just making sure this gal of yours is pretty enough to warrant flower theft. The name is Gabriel by the way, if you’re hoping to make it up to me.” 

Sam let a small smile slide by as he started the car again. “Its Sam and I dunno if I’ll be able to make beautiful flowers like you, I’ll be at your place in a lily bit later with bought flowers if you want.” 

The blonde burst out in laughter and Sam couldn’t help the smile as well and for a moment, he wasn’t worrying about the destination. Gabriel’s eyes widen when he realized where the two pulled up to and slowly stepped out along with Sam. He followed the man to a apple tree where he watched Sam gingerly placed the white tulips down by the roots. 

“Hi mom and dad, I hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend this time. His name is Gabriel, he’s the one who made all these beautiful tulips I been giving you.” 

Gabriel’s voice refused to work as he gazed at the polished grave stones surrounded by white tulips. Carefully coming closer, the blonde rested a hand on Mary Winchester’s grave and gave a smile. “Hello madam, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope you like sunflowers.”

When Sam left the cemetery that day, he left his parents with the white tulips like always, except this time a sunflower stood among them. Sam left that day with another person by his side and a phone number in his pocket, the excuse Gabriel used was that Sam at least owed him a date for all the disappearances of tulips over the month.

Sam likes doing things alone, he likes reading alone, running alone, and he especially likes being alone with his parents on weekends. However Sam hates to be lonely and Gabriel gladly decided that from then on, he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

With every white tulip, Gabriel continued to be by Sam’s side while showing him how worthy he was in the blonde’s eyes. The man would continue to do it past the first date and past the moment they fell into bed together.

Gabriel would show how worthy Sam was forever as he said yes, staring happily at the man while sliding a golden ring right where it belonged. On his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope I didn't make anyone sad and thanks for reading!
> 
> Inspired by:  
> "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a grave yard"


End file.
